Oceania Seacrest
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. She has been retired from submission into Games and therefore cannot be used. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Early Era, as she was one of the first tributes ever made by her, and is one of her legendary tributes. She is also a victor. ---- Name: Oceania Seacrest Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 4 Birthday: June 15th Star Sign: Gemini Sexual orientation: Unknown Height: 5'6" Weight: Was never added. Weapons: Trident Alliance: Loner Motive for Winning: Unknown Token: Her blue hair Alignment: 'Neutral Good Appearance Oceania seacrest.png|Lunaii Oceania Seacrest RL 2019 Version.jpg|Real Life Picture (2019 Version) Oceania_seacrest_anime.PNG|Rinmaru Personality Oceania is known for being rebellious and headstrong. Being rebellious has changed Oceania both positively and negatively. She has been disowned by her family and beat up but at the same time, her personality has made her feisty and fierce. She is a firm believer in individuality. According to Oceania, her feistiness helps when she is practicing hand to hand combat or training with the trident. She is loving and caring towards her loved ones. She will do anything to protect them. Oceania is also very brave and determined. It's very difficult to scare Oceania as she isn't afraid of things like death. Backstory Oceania was the fifth child born to Lolita and Hunter Seacrest. Her grandmother and the mother of Hunter and Hank, Lilith, is a victor. Unlike Hunter, Lolita wasn't originally from District 4 as she was born in District 9. She managed to obtain District 4 citizenship from some friendly Peacekeepers by marrying Hunter. Being the youngest child at the time, Oceania was very privileged. She received a lot of attention from her parents and was well looked after. When she was 1, her brother Thomas was born. This meant that Oceania was no longer the youngest child. Oceania wasn't awed by Thomas. She was in fact jealous of him. Oceania was looked after by Natasha, her eldest sister. She didn't like Natasha and always asked for her parents, who were too busy looking after Thomas. This jealousy continued with the later births of Lapis and Kaitlyn. But shortly after Kaitlyn's birth, Oceania started attending school. Everyone thought that by attending school, Oceania's jealousy would somehow fade away. As Oceania grew up, she learned to accept the fact that she was no longer as privileged as she used to be. But her jealousy as a young child converted into anger as a pre-teen. Eventually, driven by her anger, Oceania began to rebel purposely. Oceania did show signs of rebellion (against her parents) as a young child but Oceania didn't know that she was rebelling. This time, she intended to rebel. Oceania rebelled against petty things. She liked seeing the reaction on people's faces when she rebelled. Gaining pleasure from annoying people, she continued to rebel until she no longer felt that pleasure. She became briefly depressed when she didn't have anything to rebel about. This was until she grew aware of the expectations of how girls her age should look. Oceania was a strong believer in individuality. Unlike her previous rebellions, Oceania decided to do something outrageous. And so she dyed her hair turquoise blue. Dyed hair was not allowed in the school she attended. Because of what she had done, Oceania was immediately kicked out of school. When the news of her rebellious deed spread to her parents, she was kicked out of her house too and disowned. Having nowhere to go, Oceania relied on lone travelling. She would do small jobs and favours for various people in exchange for accommodation and food. She received offers from the people she stayed with for permanent stay but Oceania refused because she found pleasure in travelling. This pleasure was similar to the pleasure she found in rebelling years before. One night, she was beaten up for protecting a boy who looked like Aidan, another of her brothers. Whilst being cold, hungry, upset and tired, she found herself in the derelict area of District 4. The derelict area was rife in crime. It was also home to the district's docks. Feeling like she had no hope and was going to die soon, she slept in the streets. New hope came in the form of Marina Trench, a girl who was the same age as Oceania and a local of the area. She introduced herself to Oceania the morning after the night she was beaten up and took her to the docks. Oceania's injuries were tended to. When Oceania recovered, she began to help out at the docks. She cleaned up and helped the older and more experienced with gathering fish. The workers (some of which were also teenagers), who Oceania had met, told Oceania that she didn't need to do this because she didn't officially work at the docks. Over time, Oceania convinced everyone at the docks that she was more than capable of helping out. She also became talented at hand to hand combat and was skilful with a trident. Marina successfully persuaded Oceania to adopt the trident as her signature weapon. After showing her dedication, Oceania was offered a full time job at the docks to which she agreed. That same year, Marina volunteered for the Games. Oceania was taken aback by this, since the decision was so sudden. Nevertheless, she gave Marina moral support and encouraged her to win. Fortunately, it paid off. Marina became a Victor. This was no surprise to most of the district, as she had been the favourite to win. But it wasn't just Marina who became famous. Oceania was interviewed by the Capitol as Marina had mentioned her in her interview as her best friend. The Capitol became enamoured by her blue hair and her close relationship with Marina, and so she became a celebrity herself. She and Marina were household names. Rumours circulated that they were in a relationship together, but they were dispelled. The interview was a surprise to the people who had beaten her up and her family. Hunter and Lolita, who told Oceania's siblings that she was dead, held their heads into their hands in guilt. Marina allowed Oceania and the other dock workers to stay her in her house in the Victor's Village for as long as they wanted. Before Marina was to make her way to The Capitol to start her Victory Tour, Oceania introduced her to Evan Fisher (who had been recruited while Marina was in the Games). Evan, who didn't like the Games and the people associated with them, was hostile to Marina at first. Oceania, who had become friends with Evan whilst Marina was away, encouraged him to talk to Marina and get to know her. She told him that she felt indebted to Marina for taking her in and helping her in her time of need. Evan was slowly convinced. Wanting to do something for Marina before she left for The Capitol, Oceania decided to set up a date night for Evan and Marina. The pair fell in love. Someone that took notice of Oceania, after watching her interview, was the psychotic Katarina Seacrest. Katarina, a resident of the district's mental asylum, was Oceania's distant cousin. She claimed to have killed Oceania in a dream of hers. Driven by jealousy over Oceania's fame for simply being a friend of the victor and anger, Katarina vowed to kill Oceania for real. She hectically tracked down her distant cousin at the docks. At the docks, Katarina introduced herself and told Oceania about how they were related. Oceania didn't want to harm Katarina after learning about their relation, but the mentally insane Katarina wanted nothing more than to see Oceania's blood and lifeless body. The fight was rough but thanks to Evan coming to Oceania's rescue, Katarina lost the fight. Peacekeepers were called to escort her back to the asylum where she resided. Evan admitted to Oceania that prior to falling in love with Marina, he had a crush on her. Oceania told him to stay faithful to Marina. Relationships *'Biological family: 'Oceania is not on good terms with most of her family. As a child, she was jealous of the attention that her younger siblings received. Whilst one of her eldest siblings tried to look after her, she always asked for her parents, who were looking after the younger children. Her childhood jealousy became anger as a pre-teen, and then it eventually evolved into a rebellious nature. After dying her hair as an act of defiance against the dress code of the school she attended, her parents kicked her out of the house and disowned her. They told her siblings that she had died (a lie). Despite being on bad terms with some of her family, she did care about the ones that she wasn't on bad terms with. She got beat up for protecting a boy that looked like one of her elder brothers. *'Marina: 'Marina is Oceania's best friend. Marina was the one who took Oceania to the docks, after she was wandering the streets, and encouraged her to use the trident as her signature weapon. When Marina volunteered for the Games, Oceania acted as an advisor to her and encouraged her to win. Marina named Oceania in her interview as her best friend, which would lead to Oceania becoming famous by association. When Marina became the Victor, there were rumours circulating that she and Oceania were lovers, but this was not true and they were dispelled. She allowed her and the other workers to stay at her house in the Victor's Village for as long as they wanted. Oceania introduced Marina to Evan Fisher, someone who was recruited whilst Marina was in the Games. Evan was hostile towards her. Oceania, having befriended Evan in Marina's absence, encouraged Evan to talk to Marina and get to know her, since she was the one that helped her in her time of need. To repay Marina for everything that she had done to help her out, she set up a date night for the two. This date night proved to be successful and the two fell in love. Evan admitted to Oceania that before he fell in love with Marina, he had a crush on Oceania. Oceania told him to stay faithful to Marina. *'Evan: 'Evan and Oceania are friends. When Evan was hostile towards Marina because he didn't like the Games or anyone associated with them, Oceania encouraged him to talk to her. When she set up a date night for the two, they fell in love. When Katarina emerged to kill Oceania, Evan joined in the fight and helped Oceania to defeat her. He admitted that he had a crush on Oceania prior to falling in love with Marina. Oceania told him to stay faithful to Marina. *'Katarina: '''Katarina, Oceania's distant cousin, hates Oceania and Oceania hates Katarina because she tried to kill her. Katarina claimed that she killed Oceania in a dreams of hers sometime after watching her interview when Marina was close to the finale of her Games. Katarina was jealous of her distant cousin because she became famous simply by being the friend of the Victor. This combined with her general anger prompted her to track down Oceania and attempt to kill her for real. After she introduced herself to Oceania, Oceania initially didn't want to hurt her. However, Katarina was more than willing to hurt her. Because of Oceania receiving help in the eventual fight from her friend Evan, Katarina was defeated and taken back to the asylum where she lived. Because of this, Katarina has a grudge against Oceania. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Using the trident, hand to hand combat, swimming '''Weaknesses: '''Plant identification, injury, grudges (as shown with Katarina) Performances in Games '''Note: '''As this tribute is retired, this section will feature Games from when she was active. This section features a few of the Games that Oceania has been in. Only Games that had a conclusion will be listed here. The maximum amount of Games that will be listed is 10. If none of the Games that a tribute has been submitted into has a conclusion, then I'll bend the conclusion rule. The 3rd Annual New Hunger Games by MyWorld *'Start and end date: '''24th October 2013 - 22nd January 2014 *'District represented: '4 *'Training score: '10 *'Odds: 'N/A *'Allies: 'Lucia Morris (6), Final Battle Alliance *'Kills: '3 *'Cause of death: 'Eaten by the Alien Emperor. *'Placing: '4th out of 56 *'Notes: '''Oceania's ranking was 6. The 26th Hunger Games by Moga4800 *'''Start and end date: 29th November 2013 - c. 14th February 2014 *'District represented:' 4 *'Training score:' N/A *'Odds:' N/A *'Allies:' N/A *'Kills:' None *'Cause of death:' Slashed with an axe by Joceline Timberlost. *'Placing:' 5th out of 24 *'Notes:' N/A 'The 42nd Hunger Games by Icanhasnofriends ' *'Start and end date: '''3rd March 2014 - c. 12th April 2014 *'District represented: 4 *'Training score: '''10 *'Odds: 'N/A *'Allies: 'N/A *'Kills: '2 *'Cause of death: 'Bled out (guess who killed her)'' *'Placing: '''8th out of 24 *'Notes: '''The conclusion of these Games resulted in two victors; a male victor and a female victor. Katarina was the female victor of these Games. The 121st Hunger Games by Alicerosewright *'Start and end date: '''9th February 2014 - 6th July 2014 *'District represented: '4 *'Training score: '8 *'Odds: 'N/A *'Allies: 'Kalmah XXIV (4), Alexandria Maydon (10), Blaine Fitz (10), Rubin Jett (11) *'Kills: '1 *'Cause of death: 'Stabbed in the heart repeatedly by Star Sunkin. *'Placing: '6th out of 26 *'Notes: '''N/A The 29th Annual Hunger Games by DezmondD02 ' *'Start and end date: '6th December 2013 - c. 13th December 2013 *'District represented: '4 *'Training score: '12 *'Odds: 'N/A *'Allies: 'Sundar Thorn (3), Alexandria Maydon (10) *'Kills: '6 *'Cause of death: 'N/A *'Placing: '1st out of 24 *'Notes: '''N/A Etymology Oceania derives from the name "Oceana", which itself is the feminine form of Oceanus. Oceanus is a name of Greek origin, meaning "ocean". *Oceania is the name given to a geographical region comprising of Australasia, Melanesia, Micronesia and Polynesia. Trivia *Oceania was TTOD4's first ever victor. *There was a joke that Oceania was a rival to Severus Seaclan, because of their surnames containing the prefix "Sea". This could be considered a parallel to the joke rivalry between Katarina and Yuri Harris. *The inspiration for Oceania was Sidney Prescott, the protagonist of the Scream franchise. The inspiration behind Katarina was Sidney's cousin and the antagonist of the fourth movie in the franchise (Scream 4), Jill Roberts. *Parts of Oceania's profile were retconned as part of TTOD4's 2019 Archive/Documentation Project. **Prior to the A/D Project, Oceania was in the Poseidon Tier of the (now abolished) tier system that was in place. **Before the tier system was implemented, Oceania was part of "The Continuing Generation". This was initially just a name given to the first set of tributes TTOD4 ever created. However, it later referred to TTOD4's first ever set of legendary tributes. This was eventually scrapped, as more tributes were made and the definition of TCG became increasingly vague -- resulting in the tier system being created. *Because of Oceania's and Katarina's popularity and the growing number of tribute families being made (a collaboration between various users to make tributes of the same family), a project to create a Seacrest tribute family was started. However, because of the retconning as part of the Archive/Documentation Project, this collaboration was cancelled. Navigation Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes